happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Hard Felines
No Hard Felines is a season 108 episode of HTFF. Plot Dolly is seen trying to reach the phone that ringing on her table. She got the call from someone and they seems invited her into their house. Dolly accepts the invite and picks up some stuff before drives toward the house with her small car. The caller later revealed to be Kitty Kat, who also invited some of her friends. Kitty Kat opens the door and sees a little car arriving towards her house and Dolly appears coming out of it. She happily greets her and Dolly casually greets Kitty back. Kitty then asks her to sits at the living room first while she's preparing for something. Dolly actually feels uncomfortable as she actually sits between Niya and Norman. Kitty calmly tells Dolly that they not gonna attacks her. Petty is seen having trouble controlling Norman when he about to attack Dolly. Kitty Kat appears and offers them some food, which actually for cats. Dolly seems doesn't want to eat it but Kitty anyway offers her a small fish. Daphne comes into the house along with her cat Isra. Kitty quickly approaches and happily greets them, later hugging Isra. Dolly left alone on the table while being stared by Isra, Niya and Norman, who are still hungry. Dolly throws away the fish to distract them. Norman trying to chase it, tossing Petty out of the window and onto the tree. Petty realizes that he's inside a hawk's nest. Meanwhile, Norman finally caught the fish but later get ran over by a car at the middle of the road. Dolly seems relieved and later wanted to talk with Kitty. Kitty who is actually talking with Daphne and Niya, not aware of small Dolly trying to calls her. Dolly sees a ball and uses it to get Kitty's attention but only get Niya's attention. Niya quickly leaps toward the ball and chases it down along with Isra, tossing Dolly away. Dolly crashes into the shelf and causing some items on it to fall down. Kitty sees the shelf about to falls down and quickly holds it, until she sees a toy mouse moving nearby. Kitty catches it and ignores the shelf falling and crushing Daphne. Dolly still wanted to talks with Kitty but she's too busy playing with the toy mouse. Dolly trips over a laser pointer and also triggers it. Niya, who is still trying to chase down the ball, distracted by the laser. She accidentally leaps out the window and get herself stuck on the tree, also sees a hawk eating Petty's remains. Niya hissing towards it and causing it the fly away from her. Dolly sees her chance to talks with Kitty alone. Kitty finally hears and sees Dolly while playing with her toy. Right before Dolly could talk to Kitty, a ball suddenly landed onto her. Isra sees the ball but later change his target towards Dolly, quickly leaps into her and bites her lower half. Dolly is tossed into the door with both of her legs bitten off by Isra. She trying to crawls away but only get stepped by Candy, who is also invited by Kitty to comes to her house. Candy sees the laser pointer on the floor and plays with it, while Kitty sees it and chase the laser. Meanwhile, Niya still stuck on the tree while Showers comes to help her. The laser is now pointed into Showers' head while Kitty is chasing it. Niya also sees it and both of them pounces onto Showers, injure his face and falls onto ground before get sliced by the ladder. The episode ends when Isra comes out and finishing Dolly's remains. Moral "Time spend with the felines will never wasted, for now." Deaths *Norman is ran over by a car. *Petty most likely killed by the hawk. (death not seen) *Daphne is crushed by the shelf. *Dolly is stepped by Candy. *Showers is sliced by the ladder. Injuries *Dolly's lower half is bitten by Isra. Trivia *This episode was planned to released earlier but the writer decided to rewrite and reworking the plot. The first version of this episode seems to be very rushed. *This marks Kitty Kat's debut. *The title is a pun of "no hard feelings". *The Mole is the one who ran Norman over. *This marks Petty's first death. Category:Season 108 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes